shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, also known as DK, is a powerful hero Kong from Donkey Kong Island. In fact, there have been two separate Donkey Kongs. The original Donkey Kong from the Donkey Kong arcade game eventually became Cranky Kong, while his son (Donkey Kong Jr.) or grandson became the current Donkey Kong. (Nintendo frequently back-pedals on this issue, however. Since the end of the Donkey Kong Country series, most of Nintendo's official materials guides, Smash Bros. trophies, etc. describe the hero of "Donkey Kong Country" as being the same character who clashed with Mario in the 1981 game). The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends, particularly his buddy Diddy Kong. However, when trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. Donkey Kong's character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in most of the games as of 2004. Bowser's Kingdom Donkey Kong is a character in the Bowser's Kingdom show. In Episode 6, Jeff is forced to return to Bowser's Castle for a new partner reassignment. While Hal is busy trying to find a job, Jeff is eventually paired up with Donkey Kong, with Jeff claiming that he's always wanted a monkey and particularly one wearing a tie. He and Donkey Kong go to a fairground, dance at a disco among other exciting things, much to Jeff's delight, but Donkey Kong continuously points to his banana which makes Jeff uncomfortable. Towards the end of the episode, a disheartened Hal stumbles upon Jeff and his new partner and becomes angry. Jeff tries to ease things but Hal insults Donkey Kong, telling Jeff that everything that's transpired is the ape's fault. Donkey Kong furiously points at Hal, leading Hal to engage him in a "final battle". As the pair leap at each other, everything becomes 8-bit and Hal is forced to complete a level in the original Donkey Kong ''arcade game. Donkey Kong throws barrels at Hal while Jeff watches from above, but Hal dodges these and finally reaches the ape. After smashing Donkey Kong in the head with a hammer, the world returns to normal as Hal and Jeff become partners again. At the end of ''Episode 6, Donkey Kong is given therapy by Rick Finkelstein. Again, Donkey Kong constantly points to his banana and Rick has to keep telling him that he doesn't want it. When Rick eventually asks him if his obsession with the fruit is due to his father having touched him inappropriately when he was younger, Donkey Kong furiously pummels Rick into the ground. Donkey Kong also appears in Episode 10, Where he beats up a Yellow Shy Guy Because he wanted to eat his Banana. In Episode 666, Donkey Kong is one of the many casualties of the zombie invasion. Inside a castle on the Doughnut Plains, Jeff is horrified to see a zombified Donkey Kong holding Rick's severed head in his hand, pointing to it in the exact same manner he points to a banana. Although it isn't clear what happens to Donkey Kong after this, it is possible he was destroyed by Geno's laser beam. Category:Main Character(s) Category:Hero Category:Shy Guy enemy(s) Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Shy Guy Enemys Category:Undead